CirCUs MoNSteR
by Iheartvocaliod
Summary: Kaito lost it all everything his freedom, his family, his face he was nothing ,but a circus monster. But it didn't hurt , as long as it he had luka. But when the ring master , Gakupo, takes her away to fill his need for lust. He'll doing anything to get his one shard of happness. Rated: T for rape and voilence.
1. I'm sorry

**well i wrote this late night. excuse the grammar and spelling error**

* * *

"Get up you worthless monster" gakupo commanded. He looked up to see a tall guy with long purple hair and evil glowing eyes, the ring master,a cruel guy who would do any thing to get what he wanted."You're up in ten you better be ready"

Kaito got up from the dirty cold ground of his cage. He ran his hand through his matted blue hair until he reached the horns that stuck out his head. He looked into the old mirror. "Hideous as always" he thought. His split lip, black eye, countless scars and bruises didn't hurt any more, nothing did.

"It's time kaito" Gakupo called as he unlocked the door. At least he had this. His one time when he didn't feel like a monster ,when he was with was a kindhearted beautiful girl. Kaito had loved her from the first moment he saw her , but she was beautiful inside and out, he was ugly. Beautiful and ugly don't mix. He was pushed into a cage.

"WERE IS LUKA" immediately knowing something was wrong.

Gakupo smiled evilly "She been given a new act". He pulled luka out of the shadows. His poor love had her hands tied and she had icy tears running down her cheeks.

"kaito I'm sorry" she screamed as gakupo pulled her into the shadows.

"Sorry ,sorry for what" he called out.

"ladies and gentlemen" a voice announced as the cutians slid open revealing a shouting crowed "tonight we have a new act the circus monster fighting the loin twins". A spot light showed the two yellow lions.

"sorry" they mouthed to him. something bad was about to happen something very bad.

* * *

**this was a really short chapter. I'll write more soon.**


	2. a man and monster

**Wow this chapter is much longer hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Gakupo pushed teary eyed luka into his dressing room. "What's going to happen to kaito" she asked clearly knowing what gakupo was capable of.

"Luka you should be woring about your self not that monster" gakupo threatened,

"He's not a monster" luka protested

"Did you really think that refusing me would free you" he shouted as pushed her down on to the bed. "big mistake"

He tied luka to the bed and started to untie the laces of her dress. "Gakupo please stop" she begged ,but he slipped off the dress ignoring her cries. He started kissing her neck as he ran his hand down her body. "Someone help" she screamed.

He whispered in her ear "No one is going to help you my dear". He began to lick her ear as he unlatched her bra.

* * *

Kaito was trying to get as far away as he could from the two lions. He felt the sharp hit of a whip and heard someone yell "Get up worthless circus monster". He yelped at the burning pain and could feel it blood running down his back.

He tried to run ,but the loins jumped on him. As he fell to the floor his breath was knocked out of him. After losing so much blood he eventually became unconscious.

* * *

Kaito woke up in his cage summoned by a pool of his own blood. Dressed in rags he looked in the mirror one of his horns had chipped off and the amount of scars and bruises had increased. He could see gakupo standing at the door the cage."Were is luka" kaito asked with anger in his voice as he tired to reach through the bars to choke him.

"If you want to see luka then watch your step beast" he said smoothly as he grabed luka out of the shadows and pushed her into the cage "here you guys have ten minutes and don't expect this often"

"Luka" he shouted as he rushed into luka's enbracement then quickly let go remembering that she didn't know about his feelings for her.

"kaito you must listen ,gakupo is going to kill you ,unless I agree to be his toy" she whispered quickly.

"Luka no don't do it" he whispered in her ear.

"kaito I know what he is capable of , h-he" she sputter holding her hand to her chest.

"Luka what did he do" kaito asked.

She collapsed into his chest crying looking up at him "Kaito it was teriable h-he raped me".

"Luka I may be a monster ,but I'll protect you always"

"Kaito your not a monster"

"Luka look at I am dressed in rages I have greasy hair ,horns ,countless scars and bruises ,but gakupo he's rich handsome"

"kaito your the kindest guy I have ever met gakupo is the real monster". Kaito lost control of his emotions he put his hands on luka's waist and gave luka a passion it kiss on the lips she eventually kissed back. He pushed her on to the floor running his hand down her waist. then Kaito felt the sharp pain of a whip and felt luka being pulled away from him. He opened to see gakupo pulling her away."kaito kaito" she screched as he dragged her away by her wrists.

* * *

**What will gakupo do to luka and kaito? We'll find out in the next chapter. I'll be bring the lion twins more. Also more of the circus stuff. In the mean time rate and review **


	3. don't leave

I **am sorry for the long wait i would of had it up like a day earlier but i had a killer headache**

**well I skipped a head three weeks hears whats happened so far**

**F.Y.I I am not a sadis****t**

* * *

It had been three weeks since kaito kissed luka. Three agonising weeks. Every night kaito was forced to fight the lion twins usually coming out a winner thanks to his strength ,but he usually left with triple the amount of injures he came in with. Luka had undergoes endless sexual torcher.

* * *

Luka woke up once again in gakupo dressing room. Only now the the room was heavy with the stench of blood, tears and sweat. Gakupo laid on the bed asleep. Luka quietly tiptoed over to the window and opened it hopping to get the awful stench aired out.

the quite night breeze was comforting as well as the soft hum of crickets. She looked back at the purpled haired man a signed. "What caused him to become like this he used to be kind and funny not sadistic and lustful. "What happened to him" Then again luka used to be an entirely different person as well ,but that was a long time ago. A really long time ago.

_*flash back*_

_"lady Luka are you ok" the small servant boy asked as he put his hand on the crying girl's shoulder _

_"No" the young heiress answered "I can't find mother my older sister miku were crying and father said mother want to heavan ,but I don't know were heavan is" _

_"oh, my lady I am so sorry" the servant cried for his mistress wrapping her into a hug._

_"first my friend teto left then mother why is everyone leaving ,luki." she cried harder into his shirt. She looked up and begged "Luki,Promise me you won't leave me"_

_"I promise my lady"_

_*end of flash back_

"You promised then why. why did you betray me" luka thought tears collecting in her eyes from those unforgettable memories.

* * *

kaito's entire body was screaming in pain as he tried to get into a good sleeping position ,but on the damp cement floor it was hard to sleep and the constant pain from his wounds didn't help. Just then he heard the door open to reveal a familiar face "Meiko" he said trying to smile.

She had a plate of food in her hands along with a first aid kit "Hey kaito" she chirped trying to sound cheerful just for his sake. Meiko was a master magician in the curious she was like a mother to every one whether setting a fight or helping some one with here troubles she treated everyone like her child. Which was good considering that most of us didn't have parents.

"here eat this it well help" she said giving him a plate filled with food as she tucked one of the short brown strands of her hair behind her ear. They plate had a pitiful amount of food on it just some moldy bread, water and a few dried scrapes of meat ,but he wouldn't complain.

After he was done the older women started to clean and bandage his wounds to keep them from getting infected.

"thank you for your kindness meiko" he thanked as she was closing the cage door "but i have one more thing to ask you , How's luka"

Meiko gave a sad smile her brown eyes sparkling with pity "I-I sorry kaito but i don't know" her voice cracked her eyes treating to let go of tears. the truth was she did know as did everyone how heard luka's blood curling cries at night ,but was it better to tell a little white lie or deliver a painful truth.

* * *

**So i hope you liked. Yes the begin sucked and yes the flash back is important to the story. I'll be reviling the whole thing later in the story. And for those who were wondering about all the ages in the flash luka was 4 and luki was 6 and no they aren't brother and sister.**

**but hope you enjoyed it. luv you all (just as friends) ;)**


End file.
